


Migraine

by mckovich



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Caring Ian, Comfort, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sick Mickey, a little ooc on both Mickey and Ian but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckovich/pseuds/mckovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey had a migraine all week and all he wanted was Ian to hold him and make him feel better so he went home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> So I,decided to write this one shot because I had a migraine all week and I wanted to write Mickey having the same thing I had because I didn't have anyone to take care of me so yea I decided to write This little one shot. I know it's no the good but please be kind. Thank you for reading and comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Mickey walked slowly to his living room as he shut the front door softly. His head had been hurting all week. He’d tried to ignore it but on the fifth day it had gotten so bad he couldn’t take it anymore, so he left work to get home as quick as he can. He also hadn’t eaten all day because if he tried to eat, he’d just get nauseous. Any loud noise or bright lights made his head worse and he could barely move his head without feeling like he’d throw up. He didn’t eat all day. Mickey’s been a little stressed this week—okay, a lot of stress from the Rub n’ Tug, and arguing with Svetlana about taking care of Yevgeny, and also taking care of Ian. He really didn’t take care of himself. He doesn’t like turning to people for help or to take care of him because he can fucking take care of himself, but his head was hurting so bad that he just needed Ian to hold him, so he went home.

When he walked through the door, he didn’t notice that Ian was sitting on the lumpy old couch watching TV with the volume on low. Ian turned at the sound of the door opening and closing softly and when he took one look at Mickey, he knew something was wrong.

“Mick, are you ok?” Ian asked, his voice concerned.

Mickey winced as he moved his head to look at Ian “Migraine” he said softly, sounding barely coherent because his migraine was making it difficult for him to make full sentences come out of his mouth. ”Feel dizzy.”

“How long have you had your migraine?” Ian asked, walking up to him.

“All week,” Mickey admitted softly. He knew Ian would be upset that he didn’t tell him about his head.

“Damn it Mickey, why didn’t you tell me you had a migraine all week?” Ian cupped Mickey’s right cheek.

“’M sorry” Mickey murmured. He didn’t really feel like explaining himself, he just wanted to go lie in bed in the dark and hold Ian.

As if Ian read his mind, he took Mickey with him as he walked into their bedroom.

“Come here,” Ian whispered, knowing that if he talked any louder it’d just make things worse for Mickey. Ian threw back the covers so Mickey could climb in. “I’m going to get a cold wash cloth for your head, okay? Lay on your back, I’ll be right back.” Ian went to turn off the light and went to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth and some Advil for Mickey. “Take these, they’ll help.” Mickey leaned up to take the pills with water and laid back down. Ian pulled the cold wash cloth over Mickey’s forehead. “Just leave that on for a while, okay?”

“Okay,” Mickey mumbled. Ian climbed into the bed beside Mickey and turned to face Mick. After a while, Mickey pulled off the washcloth and turned on his side so he could move closer to Ian and bury his face into the crook of Ian’s neck and shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Feeling better?” Ian asked.

“A little,” Mickey whispered.

Ian took his index finger and forefinger and started to rub at Mickey’s temple.

”Mhmmm, feels good,” Mickey sighed.

”Just try and go to sleep, okay? I’ll be here,” Ian said reassuringly and kissed Mickey’s forehead.

“Ian?” Mick asked.

“Yeah Mick?”

“Thank you,” and after a beat, “Love you.” Ian smiled softly and ran his fingers soothingly through his hair.

“I love you too Mick”


End file.
